Interview with Lucky Hawke
by enby-hawke
Summary: Shown to me by factorykat on tumblr. Interview with Lucky Hawke. Imagining him sometime in the Inquisition storyline. This is a Cyberpunk AU.


Heroes of the Dragon Age Monthly  _This month: _

**NAME ➔ **

"Lucky," he winks.

"Surely, that's not the name your parents gave you," the interviewer says.

Lucky frowns. "Rude? Do you go around insulting all your guests?"

The interviewer chuckles. "Just was wondering...considering you're-"

"Alright you do know how many times I've been arrested for punching people?"

"Point taken."

**ARE YOU SINGLE ➔ **

He smiles brightly. "Happily married, twice over. And we all share a girlfriend."

The interviewer frowns. "That's not possibly legal."

"And?" Hawke shrugs. "Andraste had two lovers, the Maker and her husband. It's not so weird."

**ARE YOU HAPPY ➔ **

Lucky sighs deeply and leans back. "Yeah, you know I think I am. Took awhile to get there, but this life is all I have."

"You don't believe in an afterlife?" the interviewer asks.

Hawke smiles bitterly. "I didn't say that."

**ARE YOU ANGRY ➔ **

Hawke shrugs, running his fingers through his curls. "I mean I guess you've seen the videos, but," Hawke looks right into the interviewers eyes. "Anger tells me what matters to me. I listen to it." He smiles, though it's a little strained. "It's not always the enemy."

**ARE YOUR PARENTS STILL MARRIED ➔ **

"Yeah, I'm sure they're having a grand old time gossiping about us kids," Lucky laughs brightly. "Mom and Dad would have never guessed what we'd get into. I'm sure Mother's chatting the Maker's ear off."

The interviewer's bright smile falls. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know they passed."

Hawke shrugs. "It's just how it is."

NINE FACTS

**BIRTHPLACE ➔**

"Amaranthine, at the Squeez," Lucky chuckles.

The interviewer almost spits out his water. "The brothel?"

Lucky laughs at the interviewers face. "I'm not shitting you. It's kind of a long story. Funny though."

**HAIR COLOR ➔ **

Dark brown

**EYE COLOR ➔ **

Lucky chuckles. "Everyone always notices the eyes. Yeah my left one's brown and my right one's blue."

The interviewer leans in. "They are rather unusual."

Lucky winks at the interviewer. "Makes me special."

**BIRTHDAY ➔ **

7th of Drakonis, 9:08 Dragon

**MOOD ➔ **

"Chipper," Hawke grins.

**GENDER ➔**

"Well let's see now," Lucky takes out a coin and flips it. "Heads. Guess I'm a girl today."

"Ok maybe that was a weird question, but please answer seriously."

Hawke blinks putting his hands to his chest in mock shock. "I don't understand. You don't think I'm a pretty girl?"

**SUMMER OR WINTER ➔ **

"Summer. Wait, winter. Wait…." Lucky scratches his head thinking deeply.

"This is not supposed to be a serious question. Just whatever feels right."

"Summer's for beaches and swimsuits but winter's for cuddling by the fire and cute sweaters." Lucky continues to seriously weigh his options as the interviewer tries to move on.

**MORNING OR AFTERNOON ➔ **

"Ah, man, morning's only good if you're already awake. So probably afternoon."

EIGHT THINGS ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE

**ARE YOU IN LOVE ➔ **

"Would be weird if I was married and not in-love," Lucky chuckles.

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT ➔**

"My parents did and I thought it was bullshit until I saw a guy rip out a slaver's still beating heart and stuff it into his mouth."

The interviewer is seriously disturbed. "That's….interesting."

Hawke is now daydreaming.

**WHO ENDED YOUR LAST RELATIONSHIP ➔**

"He did. Then she did. I'm not...," Hawke's chuckle is strained and then he clears his throat. "It's all good now, though. We're good."

The interviewer wants to press on but something in the way Hawke suddenly glares makes him think better of it.

**HAVE YOU EVER BROKEN SOMEONE'S HEART ➔ **

"Unfortunately I've had too much practice with that."

**ARE YOU AFRAID OF COMMITMENTS ➔ **

Hawke chuckles. "You know it used to be this huge thing, and I hurt a lot of people not knowing what I want." Hawke looks serious for once. "It's not bad to take time to figure things out before you jump into something."

**HAVE YOU HUGGED SOMEONE WITHIN THE LAST WEEK? ➔**

"Did Varric not drive me here?"

**HAVE YOU EVER HAD A SECRET ADMIRER ➔ **

"No, when I was young, things were very different," Hawke looks uncomfortable but quickly smiles. "Now, I just have admirers so if there are any secret ones they remain secret."

**HAVE YOU EVER BROKEN YOUR OWN HEART? ➔ **

"Too many times to count," Hawke chuckles. "Good thing is, now, I'm better at fixing it."

SIX CHOICES

**LOVE OR LUST ➔ **

"Love hands down," Hawke answers without hesitation.  
"I'm surprised," the interviewer states.

Hawke looks puzzled. "Why?"

"I mean...you read the book, then read the articles."

Lucky laughs. "Ok, maybe I liberally love. I'm much tamer these days, I swear." Lucky then gives an easier grin. "Unless you don't want me to be."

The interviewer blushes and says they should move on.

**LEMONADE OR ICED TEA ➔**

"This is biphobia. Stop making me choose," Hawke teases.

The interviewer politely laughs. "It's only a question."

"Fine, I'll mix them. Final answer."

**CATS OR DOGS ➔ **

Hawke chuckles. "Well cats don't like me much so I guess dogs."

**A FEW BEST FRIENDS OR MANY REGULAR FRIENDS ➔ **

"I think there are only a few people nowadays I call friend. I used to have a lot of "friends" but," Hawke laughs. "I've learned it's better to focus on what's already good and more good will come."

**WILD NIGHT OUT OR ROMANTIC NIGHT IN ➔ **

Hawke frowns again. "Biiiiiphobia."

"You really don't have preferences?"

"My preference is a good time."

**DAY OR NIGHT ➔ **

Hawke sighs, leaning back. "Night? I guess? Things just seem easier when the day is gone."

FIVE HAVE YOU EVERS

**BEEN CAUGHT SNEAKING OUT ➔**

"All the time. I got better at it when I was older."

**FALLEN DOWN/UP THE STAIRS ➔ **

Hawke laughs. "That's random. But uh, yeah. Both"

"That actually doesn't surprise me."

**WANTED SOMETHING/SOMEONE SO BADLY IT HURT? **

Hawke smiles but there's something different about this smile. Something much more bitter. "Yeah," he simply replies.

"Care to elaborate?" the interviewer raises an eyebrow.

Lucky takes a sip of water. "No."

**WANTED TO DISAPPEAR ➔ **

"Wow is this therapy now?" The interviewer is surprised by the quick reaction.

"We can move on," the interviewer clears his throat.

"Yes," Hawke's eyes bore in warning. "Let's."

FOUR PREFERENCES

**SMILE OR EYES ➔**

"Wow back to the preferences?" Lucky chuckles but it's lighter and more good-natured.

The interviewer joins in. "How about what you like about each instead. We might get through these questions faster."

Hawke puts his fingers to his lips thinking. "I love to make people laugh. A smile lets me know people are comfortable. I don't...always know how to...but I can stare for hours at my wife's eyes, at my husband's eyes, at my girlfriend's eyes. Paired with a smile meant for me," Hawke half-smiles. "There's nothing better."

**SHORTER OR TALLER ➔ **

"Well lot's of people are taller than me, so it's nice when I'm the tall one for once."

**INTELLIGENCE OR ATTRACTION ➔ **

"You know I've met a lot of intelligent assholes and attractive assholes. I usually just want someone nice."

**HOOK-UP OR RELATIONSHIP ➔ **

"I did the hook-up thing for a long time, and still every now and then, but there's something to be said to have someone you know will stay by your side."

"Wait aren't you married? You still hook-up?"

"What my girlfriend and I compare hook-ups. And we're all safe about it."

The interviewer stares blankly.

Hawke shrugs. "It's not that weird."

FAMILY

**DO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY GET ALONG ➔ **

Hawke laughs. "We're a family. Caring that deeply means emotions run deeply. We have our fights but we've learned better ways to talk to each other as we got older."

**WOULD YOU SAY YOU HAVE A "MESSED UP LIFE" ➔ **

Hawke sucks air through his teeth. "Messed up enough that my best friend is making royalties off of it."

**HAVE YOU EVER RAN AWAY FROM HOME ➔ **

"A few times," Hawke nods. "Actually running away was how I found Boof."

"Wait ,Boof?"

"My mabari mutt," Lucky takes out his phone to shows a selfie of him and a feathery golden mabari. "He's a cutie, ain't he?"

"Why Boof?"

Hawke looks puzzled again. "He named himself."

It's the interviewers turn to get puzzled.

**HAVE YOU EVER GOTTEN KICKED OUT ➔**

"Not when I was younger. My dad was...protective."

FRIENDS

**DO YOU SECRETLY HATE ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS ➔ **

"No if I hate you, you'll know it."

**DO YOU CONSIDER ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS GOOD FRIENDS ➔ **

"I don't call you a friend if you're not my friend."

**WHO IS YOUR BEST FRIEND ➔ **

Hawke glares again.

"Biiiiiipho-"

"Ok we'll just move on."

**WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU ➔ **

Hawke looks up thinking. He then takes out his fingers and starts counting. "Well let's see there's Merrill, Fenris, Isabela, obviously Varric, Anders, Aveline, my brother and si-...sitter."

"Sitter?"

Hawke chuckles nervously. "Yeah my girl's sitter. I always end up talking her ear off."


End file.
